Secrets Can Be Deadly
by ActinNwritin
Summary: When the teens of Harmony find themselves in a horror-movie type situation, what will happen? (Passions/Horror genre crossover)


Disclaimer: I don't own Passions, and I don't stand to profit from this in any way.

br

br

centerb Secrets Can Be Deadly/b/center

br

br

leftMiguel Lopez-Fitzgerald slowly rolled over in the dark blue covers of his twin bed and gently planted a kiss on Charity's forehead. It had been their first night together. Their first night as one. 

He was glad that he had gave his virginity to her and that she did the same. He loved her for as long as he could remember. Even though he had only met her five summers before, his life didn't truly begin until that day.

His life was nothing until he had met Charity. Sure, he had Kay in his life, but she was only a friend. They had a different kind of love for each other. They would never awake in each other's embrace. 

And all of the things she did to ruin his relationship with Charity… He would never love her as more than a friend, and even their friendship was on thin ice. Out of all the manipulative things that she had done, locking Charity in a block of ice was the worst.

But she admitted to it. She knew what she did was wrong and confessed. She told him everything. She told Charity everything. She told Charity that she would finally give up going after Miguel. 

Though he once had feelings for Kay Bennett, he could never relive those feelings. Never. He had been with Charity for a little more than five years now. He had to stay true to his heart. He had to stay true to her. 

He kissed her forehead again, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She began to stir in his tight embrace. Her eyes opened slowly and their gaze fell upon each other. He held her tighter in his warm, muscular arms.

"I love you, Miguel." she smiled at him, resting her head on his naked chest.

"I love you too, Charity. We'll always be together - no matter what happens. We'll always be together. We've lasted through everything that happened so far, now we only have easy stuff left…"

She smiled as she looked in his coffee colored eyes. She loved Miguel with all of her heart. He was everything to her. The wind. The rain. The sky. The water. Everything. 

And now they were one. Five years of loving him, she finally got to show him how much she loved him. He was what she lived for. The reason she woke up in the morning.

He cradled her in his well-built arms until she was almost falling asleep again. She loved the way he held her. The way he caressed her. The way he touched her.

"Miguel, last night," she started.

"It was wonderful. It was everything that I've ever dreamt of," he smiled at her.

"Yes," she turned her head away from him, "but… bad things are going to happen. Bad things are going to happen because we made love, Miguel. Evil things. I can feel them."

"Are you getting another premonition?"

"No, Miguel. Not another premonition. This is just a feeling. I can just tell."

"Charity. Calm down." He held her closer to his firm, tanned chest. He worried about her. If she wasn't involved in current danger, she was predicting it. She never felt safe. Not when she was alone, and even worse, not when she was in his arms.

He wanted her to know that she could feel protected when she was with him. He saved her from the depths of Hell. He saved her when she was on the train tracks. If only she knew that he'd Ialways/I be there for her. Always.

She listened to him and didn't speak for the rest of the morning. She had to stay calm around him. She had to let him know that she felt safe. Even if she didn't. Even if she knew that very soon people were going to die.

br

********************************************************************************************

br

Kay Bennett sat in her room staring at a picture of Miguel. She had loved Miguel. She had loved him for as long as she could remember. She would never stop. 

She lied to them before and said that she would stop trying to get him, but she knew deep down that she would never stop. She would always know that if Charity hadn't have come to Harmony, Miguel would be with her.

She would always know that it was Charity's fault Miguel had found out Kay had always been plotting against them. She had always wanted Miguel and would do anything to get it. Everything. Except for death.

She could never kill her cousin no matter how much she hated her. If there wasn't a threat of Charity dying in the block of ice, she would still be in there today. If Charity couldn't have frozen to death, she never would have told anyone.

Kay's bedroom door swung open, causing a frightened Kay to drop the picture frame on the hard wooden floor. Her younger sister, Jessica, stared at her, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kay huffed, "and besides, don't you knock?"

"I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready." She looked down at the broken frame, "Oh. Here. You dropped this when I came…"

Jessica held the picture of Miguel in her hand and sighed. "Kay… honestly. Still obsessing over Miguel? Don't you understand that Miguel and Charity will be together forever. You can't do anything about it. So stop trying." 

Kay knew she had to stop. She knew it would be for the best. She had to stop loving Miguel. She would try her hardest to stop loving Miguel. But if something Inaturally/I happened to Charity that took her out of the picture, there would be no stopping her.

She would get Miguel in the end. That's all she knew, and that's all she cared about.

br

********************************************************************************************

br

That night, somewhere near the New England Coastline atop Raven Hill, the former Crane Mansion stood standing tall and proud like a grand emperor. Theresa Winthrop looked out over the side of her balcony at the crashing waves along the rugged cliffs of the Harmony beach. 

A chill ran through the air causing Theresa to tighten her hold on the small child she was holding. The girl in her arms let out a small whine. She gently patted the child's rear until the whine became a hushed whimper. 

She looked down at the beach. It was deserted now. Lonely. She had once felt that way. Those three months without her beloved Ethan, but things had changed since then. Things had become like old times.

She looked down at the dark sea. The dark sand. The darkness. It seemed to be calling her into the night. Calling her to the sea. 

She walked back into her bedroom and slid the glass doors shut. She placed her hand on the golden handle for a moment and then locked it. Walking through the dark hallway to her daughter's room, she wondered where everyone was.

Ethan was on a very important case for his own law firm, and he would be there for at least the next two weeks, but where was everyone else? She had sent Elsa, the cleaning woman, home for the night and the chef left after ten o' clock.

But where was Ivy? And her mother, Pilar? She lied Katherine down in her small wooden crib and sat beside her singing until she has fallen asleep. When Katherine's eyes finally had closed, Theresa made her way through the dim mansion to her mother's room.

"Mama?" she called out through the darkness as she pushed open the door. She squinted through the darkness towards her mother's bed. No one. "That's strange…" Theresa whispered to herself as she gently closed the door.

Theresa continued walking until she found herself on the forsaken shoreline. She sat alone in the sand, letting her feet dangle into the water. A tear silently trickled down her cheek. 

She thought about how close she had been to losing Ethan. Forever. But she had him now. She loved him. He loved her. And it was going to stay that way. Forever.

Theresa laid down on the warm sand and stared at the countless amount of stars which seemed to dance in the moonlight. Somewhere in the middle of the United States, Ethan was doing the same thing. She knew he was. 

It was their connection. She could always tell what he was going to do and say and he could do the same for her. It was their connection. It was their love.

He was staring at the stars thinking of her. She could feel it in her heart. 

br

********************************************************************************************

br

In the small town of Sea Hawk, Ethan Winthrop had been reviewing his case reports for the last four hours. He rubbed his pounding temple as he stared at another paper, which by now had looked the same as all of the others. 

He looked outside as the rain pelted the thin window pane. He sighed as he took a picture of his family out of his wallet. How he missed them! It had already been three weeks since he had left, and he would be there for at least three weeks longer. 

Ethan was not used to this. His whole life he had been raised as a Crane. At least until two years before, when he found out his true father was the chief of police, Sam Bennett, and not Julian Crane. 

But even then, he had still lived with money. His mother had supplied him with whatever he needed. And now, for the past month, he had been living in the ramshackle motel. 

Ethan opened his briefcase again and tore through the papers. "Shit," he breathed as he slammed his case shut, "I left the rest of my papers in the car." 

He walked towards the door and looked outside at the pouring rain. "I'm going to get fucking soaked…" he rolled his eyes as he ran out of the motel.

The Bates Motel.

br

********************************************************************************************

br

Norma Bates smiled at the rotting skull she held in her hand as she looked out of her window down at the parking lot.

"Father… our guest has finally decided to come out and play…."


End file.
